Final Farewell
by Moley Koopa
Summary: Yellow Ninjakoopa had a vision of a train derailment on the famous Excess Express. He dragged 15 people along with him and cheated death. But it isn't good at all as Death is now after them. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Beginning Vision

**Lol… I'm starting Final Farewell now… I'm trying to extend the length now. At least 2 times… Lol… And bad language will come this time. ^^' *shot by everyone***

* * *

"DUDE! HURRY UP!" Red Ninjakoopa, the oldest brother shouted at his little brother. Who was in their apartment in Koopa Village.

"I'm coming!" Yellow Ninjakoopa ran out of the apartment with his suitcase.

"There you are snail! Let's go! We don't want to miss the boat that goes to Rougeport which leads to the Excess Express do we!?" Red scolded.

Yellow sighed and Black Ninjakoopa, the 2nd brother of the family pressed the elevator button. "It's was pretty nice to get the opportunity… Steven invited us to come along with him after all with his money earned from being the Mole 3 months ago…"

"Yeah…" Green Ninjakoopa, the 3rd brother nodded, "I totally thought that Parker was the Mole while Steven will be the loser."

"As negative as always…" Red mumbled loud enough for Green to hear.

"Shut the fuck up Red!" Green shouted and Red sneered in anger before Black shoved in between them.

"We're going to be late, let's get going before Steven gets sad that we're not there before him like we promised to." He told them.

Red gave an annoyed look to Green before giving up o the argument. "Fine." Was all he said.

They went into the elevator but Yellow can't help but to think something is going to be wrong with this trip. Something that will be very wrong that will cost most of their lives forever.

* * *

"I'm sorry… Parker asked me to test out the new set of training my driving skills get then. I really need to do that and Lily promised to go to the place with the 2 of us and Monty later… So have fun!" Steven waved to them at the dock before rushing to the castle for his very low possibility of improving his driving (I DON'T SUCK AT DRIVING IN THE REAL WORLD! I CAN AT LEAST DRIVE A KART!).

Green rolled his eyes on the boat, "… So we should have some fun?"

"Yeah!" Black pumped a fist into the air

Red waved to the koopa diner owner that's running away from them NOT IN A NEGATIVE WAY. "Have fun Steven! I'm sure that you'll improve!… Which only have a 0.1% of that happening…"

Yellow shrugged, "I guess… I think he will not success."

Red punched his little brother in the arm, "Do not get negative! When the fuck did you speak like Green!?"

"OW!" Yellow rubbed his arm, "I'm only pointing out the obvious…"

"Yeah dude! He's only pointing out the obvious!" Black stand at his closest brother's defense.

"I heard that…" Steven spoke on the dock, "I just remembered there's still 1 hour till the training so I came back… Only to hear this negative thing…"

Red tried to hold a laugh as Black, Green and Yellow started to get nervous.

Steven shrugged, "I'm not betting my luck on it anyways, I think I'm going to fail epically like the other 1000 ways to improve." The 3 nervous koopas sighed in relief before the boat departed, "Have fun!" Steven waved to them as the boat go out of sight.

* * *

The 4 koopas got off the boat and started to of to the train station.

"I saw the train!" Yellow pointed to the Excess Express and skipped over to the train like a kid.

"Wait up!" Black ran after him.

Green laughed, "As childish as always."

Red gritted his teeth, "That's something I hate about him."

Green looked at him weirdly, "Dude, he's your own brother yet you treat him like trash."

"That's because he's annoying!" Red sneered back before stepping on the most famous train in the entire world.

* * *

Yellow was looking around the train as the train departed. The train was indeed as great as the rumors are. "I'm going to the dining car, K'?" He asked his brothers.

"Just go." Red coldly replied, "Get a seat for the 4 of us as it's already 12 o'clock." Yellow did not say another word as he exited the cabin.

"Wait up!" Black chased after his again and gave a glare to Red before heading out the door.

* * *

Yellow came into the dining car. THere was 12 other people other than him. He sat down in a seat in a 4 seat table before a toadette waitress came to him.

"Hi! Welcome to the dining car of the Excess Express!" She greeted.

"Hi," Yellow weakly replied, "My 3 brothers are getting here soon so you could go and serve the other tables before coming back."

The toadette rolled her eyes, "Well… I'm done with the other people already so… Would you like to chat about something fun that I'm looking at lately?" She asked.

Yellow looked at her weirdly, "Yeah sure." He replied.

The toadette sat down on the opposite seat to him, "I'm Waitress, my name was _literally_ Waitress. I'm onto Death lately, and I saw some _rumored people_." She whispered to Yellow and Yellow gave an interested look, "You know, There was someone called 'Greg' and that koopa was the one who lit the fire in the Glitz Pit." Yellow nearly gulped, Greg was one of Green's buddies and Green was the one who gave his ticket to Greg on the day because he isn't feeling well. "And I'm actually one of the people I'm talking about actually, I'm the waitress in the ice-cream cafe where a person called Lakilaster died at. I was blocked off by the police to the police station for an alibi so I didn't go home after my working hours are finished. And there seemed to be a gas leak and fortunately, I'm not home so I'm still alive while no one else was at home…" She whispered to him. "Also I heard that the toad over there," She pointed at a blue-capped toad with round glasses who's on the opposite side of a female pink toad with round, gold earrings. "He was the front dest of the inn in Toad Town. Where someone called Sushie died at… And the 3 koopas there." She pointed at a hammer bro, a boomerang bro and a fire bro, "They are fighters at the Glitz Pit, Hamma, Bamma and Flare. Hamma was rumored to smoke in the car park where a person called Koops died at. Bamma was rumored to be the one working at the gym where a person called Watt died at ad Flare was rumored to be the cashier at the electronic shop where a person called Vivian died at… That's all the information I know for now… Oh wait and I know that some people was also involved in the big death plan of Death's but when they we're revealed I'm not there… So yeah…" She stood up, "Good timing, are these your brothers?" She asked him as he pointed to Black (who got lost somehow), Red and Green.

Yellow felt something weird. The place stumbled and it started to shake. The 16 people in the dining car (not including the chef (s?) who are in the kitchen. Apparently the place derailed when it took a turn to the left as the shiriken (spelt correct? Researches…)Yellow placed on the window next to their table during Waitress' speech had cut a wheel off. Making the entire train to wobble in a dangerous way. The people in the car started to panic and one of the head lights fell down.

"Watch out Toadbert!" The pink capped toad panicked.

The blue capped toad looked up before screaming in horror and freezing in the spot. The light crashed through him. Most of the girls in the car and some timid boys (including Yellow) screamed in horror.

The pink toad started to cry tearfully after a few seconds, she threw her plate, going crazy.

"Watch where you're throwing stuff women!" Bamma shouted before ducking, the plate went around like a boomerang before smashing an old female magikoopa in a purple robe in the face. She fell down onto the ground, dead.

The Koopa Bros gave a slight gasp/gulp when they realized that the koopa is none other than our beloved Kammy Spellkoopa.

But before they could speak, the train derailed as the car behind them crashed onto the car and a dark koopa fell out of the window breaking the glass. But that was not the case as he is dead for sure.

"Shellock!" A yellow shelled koopa shouted and the Jamma brothers realized that they are King K and Shellock from the Glitz Pit as well. However it was way too late as Flare was sent into the exact same window. Only to be chopped into half when he rammed against the window. The top half of his body flew out of the window and the bottom half hit a pink haired women wearing glasses.

"Nassy!" The green haired girl that looked really rich on the opposite side of her shouted as the women's head fell off the rest of the body which was smashed by Flare's bottom half of his body.

"Help me!" the pink toad who threw the plate flew out the window but held onto the edge. Luckily for her a female yellow star sprit grabbed her hand. Unluckily for her the star spirit was killed when another light fell on top of her. The pink toad stared in horror as blood sprayed on top of her and she flew out to her death.

As the remaining people in the car panicked. The rich looking green hair girl grabbed a knife. "This is just fucking weird! Get me out of this gruesome madness already!" With that, she threw the knife at the yellow shelled koopa.

"Hey watch where you throw things lassy!" The yellow shelled koopa shouted before ducking, however the knife impaled Hamma right on the forehead.

The rich looking girl however did not calm down as she threw the plate at Green. Green was pretty close to her and the plate smashed him in the face. Thus killing the koopa.

Before any of the other people could say anything however, the car fell to it's right and started to fall to the lake below the rails.

They fell, fell and then… Someone screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The green haired girl flew out of the window and smashed onto the cliff on the right side head first. Blood squirted everywhere as the tables started to fall. Bamma was hit right in the head with one of the tables and then Red was stabbed in the heart with a larger piece of glass from the broken window.

As Yellow screamed in horror, the yellow shelled koopa fell out the window but grabbed onto the edge. "Help!" He screamed but the other people did not help as they are grabbing onto the windows on the other side for their lives. Soon a chair smashed right into the yellow shelled koopa, effectively killing him. Black was hit by a knife afterwards, making Yellow and Waitress the only ones left.

"Black!" Yellow shouted in horror but Black was already dead.

"I can't hold on…" Waitress said, "I'm giving up as we're going to the water…" With that she reached for the knife on Black's body then stabbed herself in the heart with it. Yellow's eyes widened as Waitress' body fell into the water, but before long, the car hit the water. All of them are dead…

And Yellow just woke up in the dining car.

"Huh?" He wondered as the train still haven't departed.

"You finally woke up slowie." Red scolded, "You fell asleep as soon as we get here."

"Wait aren't us all supposed to be dead?" Yellow wondered even further.

Red gritted his teeth, "Shut up! Geez, what kind of dream did you have?"

"The train… IT'S GOING TO CRASH!" Yellow freaked out, catching attention.

"HEY!" Kammy shouted, oblivious that he was Yellow, "YOU STUPID KOOPA DON'T SHOUT! I'M HUNGRY AND WHEN I'M HUNGRY, I'LL BE IN A BAD MOOD!" She walked to him and continued shouting.

Nastasia stood up, "I would prefer for this to stop, RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, only to be hit in the head by Starlow.

"How about YOU STOP!?" Starlow shouted, impatient.

"Hey everyone just calm down." Bamma shouted.

King K pounded his table, "ALl of you just shut up! Ok!?"

"Yeah! We're in the dining car!" Shellock shouted.

Toadbert grabbed his book before adjusting his glasses. "Well, I think we should all just calm down and listen to the birds outside. You know, in the book 'Relax', on the 13th page's 4th paragraph's 7th sentence, it said-"

"SHUSH!" Everyone else in the dining car shouted at him, hushing the toad.

"Let's just get out of the train and talk there, okay?" A security said, which was Hammer Hammeraski, the hammer bro police 1 month ago but as he wasn't supposed to be on the list, it didn't really matter.

"Your fault!" Toadbert, King K, Shellock, Red, Starlow, Nastasia, Kammy and Bamma shouted while pointing at each other.

* * *

"Most of you did not behave really well." Hammer said to the 16 people in front of him as a blue shelled koopa, a green boo and a cyan paratroopa ran out of the train in the background.

"I saw the train falling into the water!" Yellow shouted.

"Let's just let this madness go, alright?" Hammer said, "I've organized tickets for all of you for the next train possible and-"

_SCREECH!_

They all heard Toadiko and Mimi scream, they turned back and the train really _did_ do all these stuff and one of the cars exploded, but none of them saw it as Hammer had already taken them to the police station by via teleporter, Yellow left a shiriken on the train, Toadiko had dropped a fire lighter near the engine of the car that exploded and Black had dropped another fire lighter at a shop that had gas leaking from it.

* * *

When everyone realized that they were in the police station and survived the accident, they all gave Yellow, the one who told them to get off creeped out looks.

* * *

**DONE! YAY FOR ME! I'VE EXTENDED MY WRITING A BIT MORE! But there was a little thing, the deaths of Parakarry and Bow can NOT be seen by any of the people on the list this time so I used the teleporter… lol...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange Meeting

**This is madness, writing many things at the same time, anyways, I think we should start now as I really don't like keeping readers from reading.**

* * *

**Guest: Thank you for saying that the last story was awesome! I guess this one would be even better! XD**

**Toady: Well, I tried to make the vision long but I think I over did it. No, there's nothing between the two fics, Kooper's the only survivor. Also I'm not sure about how many will appear in the series. Depends, I'm planning to put OCs in or I'll be out of characters to use. About the not seeing Bow and Parakarry's deaths… They have already single freaked, so I don't want them to double freak.**

* * *

The next day before going to Mushroom City for more questioning from the police, everyone had to attend a funeral held for the people died on the train.

Yellow looked towards his left, Black was there, sighing in stress. He looked to his right, Red was folding his arms impatiently and Green was writing on a book about who-knows-what.

Halfway through the funeral, Yellow spotted 3 familiar figures.

"Hey!" Yellow called out quietly, "What the heck are you three doing here!?"

"…" There was no response.

Red came over and recognized the three figures as well. "Hey! What the fuck are you three doing here!?"

One of them turned around, "… Fuck you Red…" The person muttered before sticking both of her middle fingers at him.

Red gritted his teeth, "Seriously! What the fuck are you three doing here!?"

Another turned around, "Don't you know Kooper, Bow and Parakarry's on that fucking train as well?" Steven asked.

Red's eyes widened as Yellow felt a chill going up his spine.

Parker turned around as well, "Kooper survived, but Bow and Parakarry's dead, plus, Kooper's at Mushroom City's mental institution right now. And by the way, I'm being dragged everywhere by these two!"

Lily put her middle fingers down, "Fuck you Red," She repeated, "C'mon guys, let's go to the airport, we've got a plane to catch to Mushroom City."

Yellow grabbed her shoulder as she turned around, "Please! Tell me where Kooper is!"

"… Why should I tell you?" Lily muttered before yanking her shoulder away from Yellow. "We have to go." With that, all three of them left.

Red put a hand on his little brother, "These three motherfuckers will get their revenge someday, and they'll be punished to death."

Yellow turned back to him, "Red, we should keep quiet, they know where Kooper is, I need to go to him for something."

"Why?" The older koopa asked.

"Because of my vision, if the same thing's gonna happen… I must meet him." Yellow replied.

Red sighed, "Yellow, I'm mean to you, but I'm still your older bro, nothing's gonna happen, okay?"

Yellow only nodded, not convinced.

* * *

That night, all 16 survivors boarded the plane to Mushroom City, unaware that Death is going to strike down the first victim.

"Hi there," Toadbert waved to the Koopa Bros as they boarded the plane. "We will be snapping awake today, I mean, this trip will take like 5 hours! We will arrive around 3 in the morning!" He laughed as he returned to his plane magazine.

Yellow only sighed as he sat down in his seat, Black sitting next to him. "Oh my god…" He bucked up his seatbelt as he took the magazine in front of him.

"Are you seriously reading that?" Black asked in disgust as he looked at the neck bone part of the magazine that Yellow's reading, Yellow only nodded in response.

"I need an attendant!" Starlow demanded, "Seriously! Look at this overhead light!" She pointed up to her overhead light, "It's broken!"

"I'm so sorry!" A grey boo rushed up to her as she changed seats for Starlow.

"Are there any music?" Hamma asked Bamma, "I'm bored."

Bamma only sighed, "Hamma, see that controller over there? You use that."

Hamma pulled the controller as he was supposed to, however it snapped for apparent no reason. "Shit!" He cursed as he placed it back to where it belongs, trying to cover it up.

* * *

"What would you like?" The grey boo asked Mimi, who's reading a magazine.

Nastasia elbowed Mimi, "Mimi, choose."

"Oh!" Mimi realized that the attendant was there, "I'm so sorry I haven't seen you earlier, I would like these pork ribs please."

"Righty-o!" The boo shouted before handing Mimi her dish, "These bones are snapped neatly, right?"

"I guess." Mimi replied.

* * *

"Passengers, we are about to enter a turbulence area, so please fasten your seatbelts. Or your lives could be at risk." A dark and creepy voice came from the intercom.

"The hell? I'm sleeping!" Red growled quietly to Green, "Dude, it's 12 PM already…" He looked at his watch again before fastening his seatbelt and pulling the blanket up to his face.

Green opened one of his eyes, "Shut up Red, I'm sleeping."

Yellow started to shiver as the water in his glass started to form a whirlpool in his hand, he carefully placed it on the hand rest table besides him.

"Can't sleep Yellow?" Black asked his brother, Yellow only nodded in reply.

The cabin shook a bit and waved a little. Yellow wanted to jump if it's not his seatbelt as everyone started to wake up.

"Hey Yellow…" Waitress' shaking voice called out next to him away from the short distance of the pathway. "I think something's not right…" She whimpered as she fastened her seatbelt.

"What the fuck's going on here!?" Shellock held his stomach as he overate during the dinner time.

King K patted Shellock on the back of the shell, "You'll survive, don't worry, I think you only need to get something out of this madness."

Shellock nodded and kept on holding the puke in his stomach.

"Toadbert fasten your seatbelt." Toadiko told him but he didn't listen as he kept on sleeping.

Kammy started to play the games on the plane, but not before she fastens her seatbelt.

Yellow sighed at all the things going on in the cabin as he breathed out a breath with a bad feeling. _Something isn't right._ He thought to himself as he spotted three familiar figures (Guess who it is). "What are you three doing here?" Yellow asked in curiosity.

Lily gave him a super bored look, "Seriously Yellow, we are going to the fucking institution right now."

"Like yeah," Steven added, "You know that we are on our way to Kooper. By the way, have you all followed us?"

Parker sighed, "Can you two _please_ stop dragging me everywhere you go?"

"NO!" Steven slapped Parker in the face, "I mean, it's the high school's spring break, Why would you want to stay home and play who knows what!?"

Parker sighed as he face-palmed himself.

Lily's eyes starts to fill with rage, glaring daggers at Yellow, "You can't possibly do that! We are so innocent and everything! You don't deserve a life!" She announced.

Black couldn't hold is laughter anymore as he burst out into loud laughter. Yellow nudged his on the arm before hearing Waitress giggle. He looked at her as she looked back.

"Sorry about that…" She apologized before turning back to her magazine as the cabin kept on shaking.

"Something's so not right…" Lily looked around, a bit worried.

Parker sighed in frustration again, "You know, I will never be in this shit if you two haven't dragged me here."

Steven gave him a glare, "You know, we should worry about our _own_ safety right now."

Yellow looked at everyone else on the plane, none of them looked comfortable.

Starlow shivered as her overhead light started to crack a little.

"Oh my god…" She whimpered as she overhead light exploded, making her to jump in her seat. "OH SHIT!"

Toadbert hopped up from his seat, "What the fuck!?"

Then the plane went down, Yellow's cup of water flew onto the ceiling of the plane and scattered, spilling water all over him.

When everything calmed down again, Yellow opened his eyes again. His eyes widened as he saw the devastating sight.

Toadbert had crashed onto the ceiling on the back of his neck. His body is in a folded position as the impact forced some of his spine to impale out of his back and his glasses dropped onto the ground and scattered before the dead body of Toadbert fell onto his seat, like nothing had happened.

Toadiko fainted imminently at the gruesome sight in front of her.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Bamma screamed in horror.

Hamma was speechless as the remote control in his hand fell out of his grip and onto the ground. The remote hit the ground and sparked imminently as it malfunctioned.

Yellow inhaled a small breath as he leaned back in his chair. Black looked at his terrified brother and looked at the three youngest people in the group, the high school students are also terrified.

"Oh, my, GOD!" Lily screamed in fear, "This cannot be happening to me! I'm never gonna get the image out of my head!"

Parker folded his arms as he trembled, "It's your fault for bringing us to this fucking screwed up place."

"It's not really our fault…" Steven said with tears in his eyes, "None of us knew that this fucking this will happen."

Yellow looked at Waitress, who's shaking in fear.

"Don't be scared." He told her, "It's only an accident."

"_Only an accident_," She repeated, "Are you sure? Haven't you heard of Glitz Pit fire? I told you about it on the train."

"It can't be," He answered calmly, "Things like this could happen a lot, right?"

Kammy took a breath in, "This can't be happening to me… After Kamek died…" Yellow looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked across 5 rows of seats.

Kammy held back a tear, "After my husband Kamek died a long time ago… This cannot be happening to me… Poor me…"

Yellow looked at her again before returning his attention to everyone else. The sadistic/sarcastic jerks Red and Green looked pretty shocked, the grey boo serving all of the food had covered Toadbert's body with a blanket before going to the three high school students for some reason. Mimi is crying in terror at the events, Nastasia is trying to calm Mimi down. The Jamma brothers are startled at the events. Starlow switched seats again before muttering something about just having a job promotion then straight away these shocking events. Shellock is puking on the floor about the events that had just happened and King K is patting him on the back. And finally Toadiko is still fainted.

Yellow took another breath in as he calmed down, trying to forget about everything that just happened.

"When will this plane arrive at Mushroom City?" He asked Black.

Black shrugged, "5 hours."

Yellow sighed and looked around, "Looks like all of us will have to spend 5 hours with a dead body."

Green turned around from the seat in front of Black, "Why thank you there Mr. Obvious."

"He's only telling the truth!" Black shouted back, "Why don't you shut up!?"

Green sneered at him, "Because, it's the truth, but it's totally useless."

Black growled in frustration but did not say another word.

* * *

"We are about to descend into the Mushroom City airport, please fasten your seatbelts." The captain called from the intercom, at this everyone buckled up their seatbelts.

"Seriously, this is way too fucked up and everyone's still scared about the event last night." Red mumbled.

Yellow looked outside through the window, "Thank god we can get out of this fucked up place already." Black only smiled besides him.

* * *

**So the first survivor is dead! Can you remember the next person to die? Anyway I'm outta here! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flaming Impalement

* * *

**Lolololololololol, I'm back to this fic now... So we are up to where Toadbert died. Can you remember who's next? XD *Shot* Btw, there's a huge article about the first story in a paragraph, fell free to skip it! ^^'**

* * *

**Kai: I'm pretty happy with the premonition, and I think it's an improvement too. This fic will defiantly be better than the last one! :D**

**Toady: Well, they will most likely try to talk to Kooper, who's at the scene at the time, so I would not like to take the dangerous, logical way. I think every chapter will include at least one death from now on, as there are 16 characters. XD *Shot***

* * *

At the Koopa Bros' holiday house, Yellow slowly typed the words 'Premonition', 'Glitz Pit' and 'Kooper' into the Google Search Bar. He hit the 'Enter' button and it started to search for answers for the weird situation. It's late at midnight and he couldn't sleep after Toadbert's death, a part of him felt wrong. Not any sick feeling, but fear, a type of fear he never experienced before.

Yellow's eyes focused on a few words. _Glitz Pit Incident_. He clicked on the article link and the computer flashed white 2 times before going to the website.

_During the Glitz Pit Fire, a koopa named Kooper Shelidon had a premonition of the disastrous accident. He dragged 14 of his friends out of the place after waking up and realizing it was just a dream. However, seconds later the place went on fire because of a gas leak. Straight that afternoon, Lakilaster, the first survivor to die in Kooper's premonition got shot in the stomach by the sink pipe somehow before hot water went into the wound, which caused his to lose blood and he died out of blood. That night in the Toad Town inn, Sushie, the second survivor to die in Kooper's premonition died after falling down 3 floors after what officials believed she slipped on the bar of soap she was using to clean the table. Kooper then believed that they were not supposed to get out of the place and a force which he calls Death is killing them in the order that they would've died. After Goombario's death with his head getting shot with a laser gun, Kooper believed that Flurrie, who was before Goombario and was saved, got skipped, that's where the theory which the people that had the same situation before him used. 'If you skipped death one time, you go to the end of the line, however it will be back to you being in the front after everyone else skipped/died. Watch out for the signs, do not ignore them.'-_

Feeling like he learnt everything he needed, Yellow closed the website and felt fear from the pictures he saw of people dying. A tear rolled down his cheek before he refused to believe the situation he was in, Waitress could be correct, it might just be another accident after all. With that he shut the computer off before trying to go to bed, however when he tried to turn the lights on in his room, that light bulb exploded. Yellow jumped at the sudden attack and ran out of the room in fear, he knocked on Black's door thinking that Black might be asleep, but then he heard the sound.

"Come in." Black called.

Yellow pushed the door open before realizing that Black is sitting in his desk, looking at the exact same website, the computer screen suddenly flashed but none of the two noticed.

"Black, I've read the article, just listen to what I read and think is it an accident or not, I think or should I say I hope it is just an accident." Yellow told his brother.

It's too late to save the next in line now.

* * *

Waitress closed her book that she is reading, which is her diary.

"Sorry…" She wiped a tear away from her cheek before standing up, "Sorry… Mother… Father… I fell for this koopa…" She closed her eyes, however suddenly a shadow went over her and some wind blew through the house even though the doors are closed. "Sign… Of death…" She walked out of her house and into her car, "I need to see you… For something…" She started the car, entering the address of the house the Koopa Bros are in into the GPS.

* * *

Kammy Spellkoopa cried another tear at the picture of her long lost husband, Kamek.

"I'm in the same situation… Will I die like how you died…? With the cause of nothing but supernatural…?" She whispered to herself, as she cried on, she decided to get a drink of water, grabbing a glass, not noticing that she accidentally make a glass wobble when she closed the cupboard.

Kammy put the glass under the tap of the sink, then turned on the water, a shadow went over the water, Kammy looked back, confused at what happened.

* * *

Waitress knocked on the door of the house, soon it opened.

"Hi, it's me." Waitress said, not wanting to look at Yellow, who opened the door.

"Why are you here? It's late." He told her, "Want to come in?"

Waitress didn't say a word as she nodded, and went inside the house.

"I'm here… Because…" Waitress started, "I wish to look over what the survivors this time around has to do with the survivors last time around, I mean I was saved by Lakilaster's death, you semi caused the train wreck with the shiriken that was reported on the news and Black and Toadiko seemed to caused Bow and Parakarry's deaths a bit, so I was wondering did all of the survivors this time around caused something in the past, or was saved by it." She told him the theory she had.

Yellow took a while to get the information into his head, Red had been blaming him for the train wreck ever since the shiriken problem was reported, but was dismissed as an accident.

"You know," Waitress started, while blushing a bit, "Do you mind me… Um… Using the computer here to research on something?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Yellow told her, leading her to Black's room, "Black and I are just looking at those freak accidents a while earlier."

Waitress smiled weakly as she stared into the carpet floor, which was crafted into a shape of a phoenix all together, thinking that it is a bit strange but dismissed it, Waitress ignored the sign as she went inside the room.

* * *

The glass that is wobbling tipped over, making another glass full of bleach that Kammy uses for cleaning tip over, some bleach spilled onto the table below, but Kammy is at the television, not even noticing.

The tap then started dripping water as Kammy didn't turn it off tight enough, the tap was strangely aiming for the middle of the two sinks, as a small puddle of water formed and some making its way to a knife laying by itself on the table.

Meanwhile Kammy was still on the television, her eyes not getting off it, the bleach made its way on the table, going in the direction of the oven, which a spilled can of icing sugar is spilled towards the knife that the water is heading to.

Kammy sighed as she turned off the television, not seeing the bleach and the water, she made her way back to her room for a book.

* * *

"So you have this theory, that all of us, the survivors, are involved someway for survived because of someone's death during Kooper's turn." Black confirmed the information that Waitress told them.

"You know there was an accident about this earlier, however two of the three survivors died in the Glitz Pit, and the person never agreed to have any interviews and everything that connects to the outside world. I can't remember her name but it is a woman who had the vision, and is believed to be at the Institution here, where Kooper is right now." Waitress told them.

"So what you're saying is." Yellow started, "The woman and Kooper can be visited at the same time if we are careful enough with our language and stuff.

Waitress showed them the computer screen, "There, both of them seemed to be living in the same room, the room conditions are not known and the other one's name is never revealed."

Black smirked, "Nice one, let's go there tomorrow." He tried to get the directions to the institute.

A chill went up Yellow's spine, "Wait… Kammy… She's next! She dies in my premonition next!" He shouted out.

"DUDE SHUT UP!" Came the voice of Red that came from the room besides them, hearing Yellow's shouting and trying to sleep.

Waitress closed her eyes, "We need to get to her, somehow without any information…" She told them, ready to give up.

"I hope death doesn't strike so soon…" She prayed.

And much to her horror, Kammy's demise is already on its way, halfway until death could kill the elderly koopa.

* * *

Kammy went to the kitchen, where the bleach dripped into the oven, a spark appeared without too much sound, Kammy dismissed that and went to the sink and turned the water on without turning the angle of the tap away, she washed her hands as the water quickly made its way under the knife, which slipped and slowly moved towards the edge of the table, facing the edge now, the knife is in a dangerous position.

The oven sparked loudly this time, Kammy jumped as she turned the tap off and went to check the oven.

"What the…" She muttered as it sparked again, she jumped.

* * *

Waitress bit her lip, "Yellow, Black, I think something's going wrong over here… I don't have a good feeling… No, it's a horrible feeling about this night…"

"Did you drink before coming here?" Black asked. Waitress shook her head politely.

Yellow sighed, "You know, my advice will be you sleep for a while, I mean you are pretty stressed lately. Just sleep on Black's bed if you don't mind."

Black was about to say something when Waitress smiled weakly, "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine… I think…"

"Sure?" Yellow asked.

Waitress forced a smile as she nodded and went back to the research.

* * *

Kammy grabbed her phone in panic as she prepared to call the repairman. Suddenly the wiring of the oven exploded, which lend to an explosion in the oven, Kammy stepped back at this, her back inches away from the sharp edge of the knife.

The icing sugar lit on fire as it exploded, Kammy only spun around…

Just in time for the icing sugar explosions to reach the knife and send it straight forward.

Into Kammy's heart.

The lifeless body fell onto the ground as the entire house lit on fire.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Seriously dude?! You let a girl where you don't know where the hell she comes from to stay in our holiday house for a night?!" Red yelled at Yellow, who sulked.

Waitress stood out for him, "Sorry, big brother…? I came here on my own, so please don't blame him, blame me instead."

"Who gave you permission to call me 'Big Brother'?!"

Black ran out of his room, surprising Red, Yellow and Waitress, Green came out behind him.

"Dudes! Look! Kammy Spellkoopa died yesterday!" Black yelled.

Waitress' face darkened, "I knew it…"

Red turned to Waitress, "Are you a fortune teller or something? Seriously you seemed like that you killed her? Who are you?!"

Waitress turned back to him, "Waitress, a simple innocent waitress that is interested by the theory of death that works on the train that haunted out lives."

Red gulped.

"Well done, not many people get to freak him out like that." Green winked to Waitress as he whispered it to her.

Yellow sighed, "What should we do now?"

Waitress closed her eyes, "First, we go to the death scene."

"Wouldn't it be the crime scene?" Red asked.

Waitress only smiled back at him in reply, "Without any doubts, I can bet my life on it that this is an unfortunate accident."

This is the first time that Red has been this scared before.

* * *

Flare dropped his bowl onto the floor as he heard about Kammy's death on the news.

"You're kidding me…" Bamma whispered besides him, totally in shock.

Flare ran into Hamma's bedroom. "Big bro! Look at the news!"

"… What…?" Hamma replied sleepily, only to get shocked as soon as he heard the news.

* * *

Toadiko cried as soon as she heard the news, she still haven't got over Toadbert's death yet, she only kept on crying as she wondered what's happening to them.

* * *

"Mimi, look at this, if you please." Nastasia tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as she said to her roommate. "Please, tell me that there is not a pattern to these things."

Mimi dropped her hair dryer, "Just because we got onto that fucking train…?"

* * *

Shellock gulped as his eyes are still glued to the television, King K isn't much better besides him, trying to calm themselves down from the news they just heard.

* * *

Starlow closed her eyes, "How unfortunate… This is really messing up my life right now…" She whispered to herself.

A gust of wind made the curtains to ruffle a bit besides her.

* * *

"There you are!" Mimi ran up to the group of five as soon as they appeared, every other survivor and some police officers are here as well. "Please tell us what the hell's going on!"

"I… Have no idea…" Yellow said in a low, sorry voice.

"You again?" Came a voice, Yellow, Mimi and Green, whose paying attention as Red, Black and Waitress went to check out the house earlier on.

The boo served them on the plane looked at them straight in the eyes, behind her are a yellow blooper and a pink goomba.

"You are…?" Mimi asked, a bit surprised to see the flight attendant here.

The boo sighed, "Yellow, Black, recognize us?"

"I think I've seen you somewhere… But where…?" Green wondered.

The yellow blooper sighed, "We've been to Steven's party where you guys are before."

Yellow opened his mouth in realization.

"We are on spring break so… The three of us came out for a vacation…" The pink goomba rolled her eyes.

"So you are…" Yellow's eyes widened.

The boo spoke up, "Yes, tis me, Flona."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Why does OCs that is on high school spring break always show up during the death scenes? 2/2 right now! Watch out for the next chapter where Death shall strike again!**


End file.
